AxelxReno: King of Hearts
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Crack pairing. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


The courtyard of the private college gleams with fresh spring sunlight and peach pink cherry blossom trees. Demyx and Zexion sit underneath the grand elm during this time of odd brisk weather.

Spring time is like a breath of fresh air, a new start in Twilight Town and it brings many opportunities. The blond lays his head on Zexion's shoulder and the blue knight cuddles his face in Demyx's messy hair. Axel sits in the tree above them like an unnoticed predator.

Demyx perks his head up and Zexion unleashes his dazzling mint smile. Their faces come close and Zexion brushes their teasing lips. The couple locks in a mild yet lustful kiss and Axel smirks. The red panther teen drops a white sheet down and it lands like a ghostly blanket over the couple.

He hears Zexion grumble some swear words and Demyx manically searches for a way out of the big blanket. "You need something to dig your names into when you're moaning butt-Zex's name!" Axel cleverly coos.

"I'm going to choke you, fire crotch!" Demyx threatens when he gets his head out from under the sheet. The Goth bookworm's sharp glare sticks at Axel's face. Axel leaps down and waves a salute 'goodbye'. "See ya skeletons!" Axel calls out as he glides with his long leg strides into the pristine hallway.

Axel passes a series of corridors until he reaches the inside of the Yamaguchi dormitory. The expensive yet ostentatious layout of the building made Axel feel like he is the king of the castle. It is filled with massive ceiling high bookshelves in the private library of the house and everything was either marble, rich mahogany, or imported fixtures from royal places.

The passionate prince gallops lightly through the main room full of busy chess players in their stunning school uniforms and flawless complexions. All familiar faces to Axel. They were all snotty and royal bastards to him.

Axel makes his way onto the staircase and he climbs up several flights to his classic hangout in the attic were he could see the whole campus. The clever snake charmer didn't live in his dormitory but he is always a local in the halls here.

A snobby teen walks downwards and bumps shoulders with Axel without saying 'sorry'. All the rich teens ignored Axel here, no matter how many times Axel would sit above them on the top of the couch or play with their 100 dollar pens. Cold glances and bitter snaps were common as a response to Axel's words. The red head was use to it by now but it didn't stop him from coming to the castle like place.

His steps echo upwards to the stained glass skylight at the top of the spiraling staircase. It lets a glow of blue late afternoon light and Axel's face looks as pale as a corpse yet his fine facial features are defined in the radiance from above.

The gracious god traces his fingers along the hand rail and he reaches the sixth floor. The red head sees a teen in a slightly unbuttoned ivory satin shirt and black ironed pants. He looks out of place and he has the same scarlet rush red hair like Axel.

Axel raises an eyebrow and he strolls over to the teen in the dimly lit parlor. The teen's long legs stretch out over the loveseat as he stares up at the ceiling like he is in a therapist's office. The roguish devil sits on the curved top of the loveseat and he stares down at the fellow red head.

"Headache?" Axel asks but his next comment is cut short when he sees the stunning complexion of the teen. The frosted blue ice eye colour and stands out dramatically from his cascading loose strands of venom red hair. He gives a charmed smirk and his eyes flash to meet Axel's tsavorite garnet eyes.

"You live here?" He asks the red magician. "I just keep this place ship shape. All the rich snobs are a kill joy. Ha, a guy like me can't live here-" Axel says and the interrupting red head laughs lightly.

"Ooh good!" He tells Axel and the cat eyed teen feels mocked. "What's that suppose to mean?" Axel asks and the brilliant white smile emerges on the other red head again. "I wouldn't stand a freshy like you in here." He tells Axel and the fire teen gets a growl ripping in his throat.

"Listen, punk, I'm not a freshman here. I'm almost done with this place. So don't think your wise ass comment is right because I'm Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized? I'm top of the list here and everyone knows me." Axel snaps out. The red head looks highly amused as he stares up at Axel with his hands behind his head.

"Heh nice to meet you. The name's Reno. R-E-N-O, do ya remember it?" The red head devil asks Axel with an imitating tone. "Don't mock me." Axel warns and Reno smiles beautifully. Axel releases a humiliated blush but he covers it up with his ferocious anger.

"I don't need to. You are just so easy to toy with, clown nose." Reno says and he pokes Axel's blushed red nose. Axel's complexion turns pale again as the antique loveseat back sways.

The London blue topaz eyes fix on Axel and he comes tumbling down on top of Reno. "Hey! Fuck off, pervy!" Reno demands and Axel's face meets with Reno's. The red heads stare at each other and nothing happens but pure silence.

"You're blushing." Reno points out and Axel shows his thorns as he glares at Reno. "I'm not!" Axel snaps at him and Reno raises his eyebrows. "You are such a pansy boy." Reno says to him and Axel growls at the lie.

"If I was then I wouldn't have the guts to do this." Axel says and he locks his fierily warm lips on Reno's fiercely sweet lips. Reno pulls away and gets off the couch in a frantic struggle. "Leave me alone!" Reno yells at Axel.

All eyes of the wealthy boys poke a massive stare toward Reno and Axel. Reno grabs Axel by the shirt collar and he clenches his fist. "Whoa there, turbo!" Axel exclaims and he recklessly escapes from Reno's bully-tight grip. Reno looks like if he smiles again then he will have sharp blood thirsty fangs; Axel prays that for once his fantasy won't come true.

Axel knocks over a wooden coffee table and a glass of dark liquid and piles of books collapse on the grand detailed rug. A rupture scars the table as he clacks on a nearby standing globe. The metal rods holding the globe come lose and the globe rolls off and across the room then down the stairs.

The precious pyro stumbles back as Reno approaches with a vicious stare in his sapphire eyes. "Now now…" Axel coos nicely like he is trying to escape a rabid pit bull. "You better run fast, gingy." Reno comments to the red head and Axel sprints like a dead scared gingerbread boy. "Shit!" Axel screams as Reno runs after like a barmy cheetah.

Axel prances up the stairs like a deer running away from the headlights of a car. His terrified face looks like a dumb turkey trying to safe its life. The lightening red teen bursts down a series of hallways and he finds himself lost by all the dizzy paintings of head portraits. Axel stops to rest and he leans against a wall. He stares at the painting across from him and it is a guy with a powdered white wig with a stern facial expression.

"You can't hide forever, ginger." Reno calls out and Axel runs down the dim, empty hallway. The forest green carpet and the elaborate paintings leave Axel confused on to where he is in the building. He turns a corner and bumps into Reno.

The red head locks Axel's wrists together and he yanks them behind Axel's back like handcuffs. He presses his lips to Axel's ear as he hovers behind the petrified teen. "They prey always finds the predator again." Reno whispers lusciously.

"If you are going to kill me, just knock me unconscious first." Axel pleads in mercy and Reno laughs at the odd humor. "I have more in mind for you. Those boys don't know what they are missing." Reno says and he leads Axel backwards into a room.

"Well you should've sold tickets if it's going to be such a blood bath!" Axel snaps stiffly and Reno laughs again with a charming grin. "More like a hot bath then anything else." Reno suggests and Axel feels himself fall onto something soft in the dark, locked room. A bed?

Reno pins Axel from on top and he takes a deep kiss from Axel's hot lips. The red head maneuvers his quick tongue inside Axel's mouth and he swirls it inside the wet cavern. "I couldn't do this in that room, love." Reno tells his prey and he licks Axel's fevering hot lips. Reno cups Axel's jaw and brings the kiss in deeper. Their lips make moist noises as Axel's tongue picks up the fire.

Axel caresses his hot hands down Reno's close body and he rests his hand on Reno's tight ass. He kisses down Reno's jaw and he licks at a tender spot on his pale neck. Axel places his lips and he stares sucking on the teen in the humid chambre.

The sly fox teen gets on all fours and his lips scrap down to the unbuttoned part of Axel's shirt. His saliva covered lips tease along as he unbuttons the shirt and he scrunches the silk sleeves down so it hangs on Axel's elbows.

Reno grins when Axel opens his eyes. He pats the side of Axel's face and he smoothly gets off of the steamy red charmer. "See ya, pretzel." Reno says and he fixes his shirt once he gets off the bed.

"It's Axel. And where do you think you are going?" The red head barks coldly. "I think I'm going to go get some _dessert_ in Vincent's bedroom. Then I think I'm going to give Zack or Kadaj a visit. I think I might stop by Cloud's or Leon's after." Reno says as he smirks so nonchalantly.

Axel's mouth is wide with a gapping betrayed expression plastered on his pretty boy face. "Well….I hope you get herpes!" Axel yells at him and Reno laughs then sighs. "That's why I'm not stopping at Yazoo's." Reno says with a tap of his index finger to the side of his forehead as he grins. Axel scowls and Reno kisses his cheek. "You're a nice kid." Reno says and Axel growls a little. "Pansy!" Axel screams before Reno shuts the door 'goodbye'.


End file.
